


Another Day

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Disturbia [2]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Loki is messing with Tony, M/M, Manipulation, Possession, Tony is in therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki continues to possess Tony to ruin his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based off http://starstripper.tumblr.com/post/94150353683/part-1-au-where-loki-possesses-tony-to-ruin-his

_I'll be the mess_  
 _You be the medicine_

Tony groaned into his pillow as Loki slammed into him. His gasps turned to grunts. His skin began to bruise. Tony secretly hoped Loki would fuck him so hard that he'd suffocate into his pillow. But Tony knew Loki wouldn't do it. Because ruining his life was more fun for the Trickster. The bed rocked to their rhythm. Tony felt like Loki was going to break him in half.

Then finally, Loki and Tony came hard.

Tony continued to lie in bed as Loki took a moment to himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony didn't move. He just thought. Thought long and hard. After a long period of silence and sex, Tony finally spoke.

"Why did you say stuff like that?" Tony said in a whisper.

Loki looked at Tony and crawled towards him.

"You know why." Loki chuckled.  
"Do I?" Tony asked.

Loki had his hands caress Tony's body as he came close until his lips were next to Tony's ear.

"Because you deserve to be unhappy too." Loki whispered, sending chills down Tony's spine.  
"Maybe.." Tony whimpered. 

_Why don't you fix me?_  
 _I'm fading faster and faster_


End file.
